dragonsriotingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragons Rioting Wiki:Character Layout
Overview The method of formatting a character's article is standardised on the Dragons Rioting Wiki. Whenever a new character is revealed, a new page needs to be made following this layout. Naming When creating a new character page, it must be noted that on this wiki we name the character by how their name would appear in Eastern society (surname first, first name last). This means that while in Western society Hatenko's full name would be Meru Hatenko, on the wiki it'll be kept as Hatenko Meru. Middle names remain in the same position. Characters with macrons in their name, such as Kyōka, keep the macrons. Infobox The infobox is used to detail specific information relating to the character such as; *Japanese name. *Romaji name. *Gender. *Hair & eye colours. *Age & body measurements. *Affiliation. *First appearance. Introduction A short introduction which summarises who the character is, such as their name, role in the story, and brief mention of their current position should be written at the top of the page (underneath the infobox in source mode). Appearance In this section, a detailed summary of a character's appearance (body, features and clothes) should be written out. This should only relate to a character's most frequently witnessed appearance, so outfits worn in single instances shouldn't be worth mentioning (such as Ayane's sports outfit seen in a single panel) or outfits worn on chapter cover pages. If the character wore distinctive outfits over a period of time (such as during childhood or other points of their life), such appearances should be described in chronological order (most recent being the last paragraph in the section). Images can be used depending on the situation, if there is a certain aspect of the character that much be illustrated for better understanding. Personality In this section, a detailed summary of the character's observed personality should be written out. This includes general behaviour, motivation and unique traits. Only personality we have seen should be included, not personal feelings the user editing has about the character. History & Plot These two sections should detail the events that the character was personally involved with during the narrative. Rintaro wasn't present when Ayane was attacked by Keiko and Makoto, therefore none of the events that transpired there should be described on his page. The History section is used for detailing events that happened before the main story. Flashbacks in the manga are usually bordered black in contrast to the normal white. The Plot section is used for detailing current events. This section is further split into sub-sections in order to organise the information into the different story arcs. The current list (which will update frequently as the story develops) is as follows; * An Unexpected Beginning (Chapters 1) * The Persistent Disciple (Chapter 2) * The Disciplinary Squad (Chapter 3-4) * Meeting with the Tiger (Chapter 5 - current) Weapons & Equipment Only where applicable - children don't carry guns. This section is where any weapons or equipment a character uses prominently is listed. The name of the weapon/equipment should be bold and followed by a colon, after which a description of the weapon/equipment alongside notable examples of it being used should be written. An image would also be nice when possible (as long as there aren't so many that it is overbearing). Abilities Only where applicable - not everybody is Rintaro or Hatenko. This section details the noticeable capabilities of a certain character, such as Rintaro's physical conditioning or Rino's swordsmanship. Each section should be bold before having a colon attached to the end, and being followed with a detailed sentence explaining the ability. We don't need every possible description or example, just the ones that highlight it the most. Images can also be used to help illustrate. This section can be split into three subsections, Skills, Equipment and Techniques as explained in detail here. Trivia This section is used to include any relevant information and facts that do not fit anywhere else in the article. This can be minor things like a character's favourite colour or the inspiration for their creation. Any information here must be confirmed facts and not fan theories or speculation. Sources of this type of information may come from chapter notes in the volumes. References This section only requires the following code; If there are less then 10 references in the page, this scroll box is unnecessary. Category:Policy